User talk:Matt 20 1
Ello. Lol I've given up. And I'm sorry but He didn't make me a beauracrat so I can't make you an admin. Ask what's his name (The founder guy). There's a link to his name on the front page. You can delete my name and put yours if you want. Chicken~7 07:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) How come you've given up? Here's my story. I went to Wikipedia but it was too crowded. Always people telling me what to do. I came here but it wasn't crowded enough! I was like the only person doing anything for weeks. And even if I join back it'll only be you and me. We would have lots of trouble getting notability. Anyway, I'll help every now and again. Chicken~7 05:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hey! I have seen that Chicken 7~ is leaving so I have decided that I should come here more often! However, I also have MY wiki to run, so if you need me, drop me a line at http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:LB22! I have pledged my wikia future to this and the f1 wikia so I am always happy to help! Good Luck! ; LB22 19:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks but I don't think I'll be doing much. I've contributed alot but I dunno. I've been trying to become an admin but had no luck.--Matt 20 1 13:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Hey I just found this Wiki, i'll help as much as I can.--Abe123 00:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Property Question Hi! I joined January 10 (today), and I have a question. Should we make pages for the individual properties like Indiana Avenue and Park Place? They wouldn't necessarily have to have the real world information, but they could have different figures for rents, building costs, etc. And... I'm a bit inexperienced with wiki editing, so could you or someone else help with some problems I'm having on the new Mega Edition page? Thanks! By "inexperienced," I mean that I know the basics, but I don't know some of the bigger tools. Leave a message on my talk page for contacting me. I hope we can make this THE best resource for Monopoly. DiceRoller 04:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) DiceRoller Thanks for the message! I've already got color-groups as a new category and have made pages for Mediterranean Avenue, Baltic, and Oriental. By "help" with editing I mean I know how to make headings and insert links, but none of the major stuff. If you could help with redirecting articles, or making the links with different wording (sorry if this is hard to understand), I would really appreciate it. Thanks for your help and comments! DiceRoller 17:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Properties as of Jan. 11 I've got pages and values for all properties from Mediterranean to Illinois, except for the railroads. Let me know if you think something should be changed. DiceRoller 22:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Property page goof Can you help me? I accidentally made a page called North Varolina Avenue instead of North Carolina Avenue and I don't know how to delete it. Can you do that please? DiceRoller 23:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Properties Done, Mega ones started I got the 28 main properties finished, and finished Arctic Avenue (next to Baltic) from the Mega Edition. I'll continue tomorrow. DiceRoller 02:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Thanks for the input. I will start the rest of the Mega Edition properties now. Wait, an admin? Wow. Never been one of those. Thanks! I hope my 3 messages in one day didn't bug you. DiceRoller 01:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Article updates I got the Mega Edition finished, added its buildings to the Houses article, added the last 3 properties, and added the Pokemon Edition to the list of licensed boards. Thanks for the message! I tried leaving this before, but it got filtered as spam. It said the title triggered the filter (it was titled Thanks!) I'll try to work some more later. DiceRoller 22:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller I might not be able to do that much for a small bit. I've got some exams this week, but I'm looking for Express Monopoly (Don't Go To Jail), so that's an idea. Do you think I should make a page for Anti-Monopoly? It's not technically a Monopoly game and it's made by someone else, but it's very similar. Thanks for the Wikian of the Month honor. DiceRoller 18:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Activeness Hello there. I would like to comment on the significant amount of work you've done here. You and diceroller have done a lot to make this work. A suggestion would be to promote the wiki more and improve its notability among other editors and on Google, etc. Good luck. ;) PS - I see you are still unsuccesful at becoming an admin. If you ever need an admin task done, drop me a line. :) PPS - I would suggest you move your userpage to the "User:" mainspace so you appear in the user category. Thanks for the post. I don't think my exams will be that hard, but all the same they take a lot of time. One other thing: do you think we should add lists of past tournaments and champions here? I have a small list to get it started. We're finally expanding! DiceRoller 13:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Article On A-M almost done I got most of the Anti-Monopoly article done. I'll try to finish that later. Only 2 exams to go now. First 2 were easy. I finally found Monopoly Express. It came in a bonus box with Here & Now World Edition. I was kind of torn between that and Risk, and I decided on Risk in the end, but there's a good chance I'll get it soon. I'll finish its article once I get it. Anti-Monopoly is more or less finished. I'll start the article about the book soon. DiceRoller 02:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller new privileges So... what can I do now? I noticed the Delete button, but just what else can I do? Thanks for the promotion, I really like this wiki. And, I don't know that much about Risk, but I know how to play. DiceRoller 13:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Message goof The message you left about my new privileges came up "Bad Title." Could you try sending it again please? DiceRoller 19:19, 21 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller PS: Exams finished! Thanks. I understand everything now. I've been temporarily exhausted in the Monopoly field, but I'll edit stuff I know about. DiceRoller 13:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Been a while... Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I'm still checking my messages, but I won't be on here as much as I used to. Algebra is HARD! DiceRoller 14:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Article of the month Just wondering: How do I change the Article of the Month? It is a new month, after all. Maybe this one should be for the Mega Edition? DiceRoller 14:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Article of the month 2 OK, I changed it. It's the Mega Edition now. Maybe we should start a forum heading about these... DiceRoller 14:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller You are very responsive, aren't you? It's a good trait in a wikian. DiceRoller 18:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller March I probably won't be on here March 4-5. I'm going on an FFA trip to Raleigh and I don't think I'll have internet access there. DiceRoller 23:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Hey. Did you get any snow? :) DiceRoller 13:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller I'm back I had to go to Raleigh for a few days for an FFA event, and I'm pretty exhausted, but I'm back! 3 hour bus rides are not fun. And, have you ever been to the Sydney Opera House? I want to go to Australia sometime. DiceRoller 14:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Hi again! Nice to talk to you again! Don't worry about late replies, I can wait for a LONG time. Everything's been so slow lately. One question: are there any other wikis you are a member of? I'm a member of about 4 more, but this is the only one I've been very active on. DiceRoller 20:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller Re: Other Wikis I'm on every Wikia wiki (If you have an account here, you have it on all the Wikia wikis, with the same username), but I've only visited the Final Fantasy Wiki and Pikmin Wiki. I'm a member of the Homestar Runner Wiki and Bulbapedia (the major Pokemon Wiki). I've been to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki once or twice. As for you, you seem to be a big board game fan. Cool! And just in case you don't know, over here Cluedo is just called Clue. Same game, but I just want you to know. Try checking a few of these out. Later! DiceRoller 01:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC)DiceRoller